Electronic monitoring devices that incorporate visual and/or audible status and alert functions are commonly mounted to a surface. The devices typically include an electronic circuit board surrounded by a protective case. The primary purpose of the case is to provide structural support and protection for the circuit board. Furthermore the case supplies a means for mounting the device to the surface. The devices are usually mounted either flush to the surface, referred to as “flush mount”, or they are mounted above the surface, referred to as “base mount.”
The base mount configuration allows the entire package to be added at any time anywhere there is space available. The disadvantage of a base mount configuration is the entire case is exposed making for a less visually appealing package. Flush mounting is much more visually appealing as it hides the majority of the case. The disadvantage of the flush mount configuration is that it must be planned for in advance and it requires much more effort to complete the installation. Flush mounting may be preferred for new control applications while retrofit applications will favor base mount designs. Where it may be required to be base or flush mounted, usually two separate enclosures are needed. It is the intent of this invention to use the same set of components for either base or flush mount configurations.